As You Like It
by Eixa Tuven
Summary: Sang Earl Min Yoongi telah kembali ke Mansion, mendapati peliharaan kesayangannya, Park Jimin, tengah melamun. Lupa akan tugasnya. Ini YoonMin, twoshoot, Gay, Eixa Tuven.
1. Chapter 1

_Here comes the serious problem in my life. I can't do gag story, but this one supposed to be gag. So this ended up being serious story. Well, I try to put some jokes somewhere. But, I can't._

 _Hope you enjoy it_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Eixa Tuven_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _YoonMin_

 _._

 _._

 **As You Like It**

Malam telah lama terlewat, tapi pagi masih beberapa jam lagi. Tengah malam dan bintang bersinar seterang-terangnya dengan bulan sabit mendekati horizon. Jimin duduk dengan gelas kosongnya, menyelimuti diri dengan selimut kuning lembut, menatap bintang dengan mata telanjang melalui balkon.

Kegelapan hutan didepannya tidak terasa menakutkan dengan para bintang indah menjadi penerang. Park Jimin menikmati waktunya dengan baik. Tenggelam dalam sebuah pemikiran kala matanya nyalang melihat langit.

"Jimin?" Suara berat memanggil namanya, membuat ia bangun dari lamunan, menengok pemanggilnya.

Seorang laki-laki, dengan kulit pucat, surai hitamnya sepadan dengan mata merah darah menawan itu. Min Yoongi.

"Belum tidur?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan lalu menatap bintang lagi. "Melihat bintang lagi, ya?"

Yoongi mendekat, duduk tepat di samping Jimin dan ikut melihat bintang. "Mereka memang pantas dikagumi."

Manik coklat Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam, seolah menyampaikan sesuatu lewat tatapannya. Yoongi sendiri terkejut saat mendapati pandangan Jimin, namun ia hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

Perlahan Jimin membuka balutan selimut pada badannya, menempelkan bahunya ke Yoongi dan menyelimuti diri mereka berdua. Yoongi sempat terkejut akan perlakuan manis Jimin, namun ia tersentuh. Dirinya mengacak Surai pirang Jimin gemas. "Terimakasih."

Selanjutnya mereka hanya diam. Yoongi enggan memecah suasana dengan bersuara lagi. Jimin juga tidak melihat kearahnya, hanya mendongak melihat bintang. Tetapi, Yoongi tahu pikiran Jimin kemana-mana.

Yoongi tidak menatap apa-apa selain Jimin. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Jimin yang gembil. Jimin sontak menoleh dengan wajah terkejut. "Kamu memikirkan apa?"

Leher Jimin perlahan menekuk, kepalanya diletakkan di dada Yoongi. Yoongi melingkarkan lengannya pada punggung Jimin untuk sebuah pelukan. Dagu ia letakkan di kepala Jimin, memberi ciuman kepada surai aroma Citrus itu. "Katakan."

"Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama."

Jimin bersuara agak parau. Masih bersembunyi dalam pelukan Yoongi yang sekali lagi terkejut.

"Maaf," Yoongi memeluk Jimin lebih erat lagi. "Aku juga ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa, kamu tahu kan?"

Jimin melepaskan pelukan Yoongi dan menatap penuh kesal, "sebenarnya, kapan Earl Min Yoongi yang agung tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Jimin yang kesepian di mansion tiap hari!?"

Yoongi tertawa melihat Jimin merajuk, "aku akan menemanimu hingga lusa."

"Pendusta, Minggu lalu kamu berkata begitu tapi akhirnya pergi juga."

"Kali ini tidak, aku janji. Kupastikan tidak akan ada panggilan mendadak lagi."

Jimin diam, masih merajuk, dan hanya menatap lantai. Selimut tidak lagi melindungi tubuhnya dari dingin. "Janji?"

Lengan Yoongi perlahan melingkar pada pinggang Jimin, membawa tubuh Jimin pada sebuah pelukan hangat. "Janji."

Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi erat, ia juga tersenyum lebar. Bahagia.

"Aku lapar." ucapan Yoongi seketika membuatnya melebarkan mata, kehilangan senyumannya. Menjadi khawatir karena lupa dengan tanggung jawabnya.

"Astaga, aku lupa! Cepat!" Jimin menarik kerahnya, menampakkan kulit putih dengan bekas gigitan.

Namun, Yoongi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ricuhnya Jimin. "Sayangku, kumohon tenang."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang! Satu minggu dirimu pergi, ayo cepat gigit!"

Yoongi mendekap Jimin tiba-tiba, membisikkan kata-kata dengan rasa sensual, "aku ingin dengan perlahan di kasur."

.

.

.

.

.

 _saya lagi di warnet karena laptop error. izinnya ngerjain laporan, eh malah nongol ini. oke fix. maaf karena lanjutannya besok-besok._

 _hehe_

 ** _Eixa Tuven_**


	2. Chapter 2 (end)

_im back thot!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _yang dari kemarin ngegas minta apdet, aku minta maaf sebsar rasa penyesalan aku yang mager dan memilih rebahan nonton YouTube dari channel fu-ho (channel laknat buat 18 fujo silahkan cek https/channel/UCEua7NXQVCKy6s3RdyaQjCw )_

 _karena ingin menuntaskan ff yang dasarnya pendek ini kumohon kalian jangan ngeluh apalagi melenguh saat dan sesudha membacanya_

salam pendosa,

Eixa Tuven.

.

.

.

.

BL

.

.

.

 **YOONMIN**

 **VAMPIRE AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _AS YOU LIKE IT_**

.

.

.

.

.

Taring Yoongi tajam, menusuk dagingnya, lalu menyedot darahnya. Rasanya aneh dan Jimin tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan sensasi darahnya diambil dari tubuhnya, meskipun sudah ratusan tahun lamanya.

Saat Jimin terlalu fokus dengan taring dan darah di lehernya tangan Yoongi masuk ke dalam baju Jimin meraba putingnya. Sontak Jimin melenguh, ia sensitif. Tidak habis pikir ia, bagaimana Min Yoongi bisa makan sekaligus memanjakan Jimin.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menempelkan perjakaannya di milik Jimin, ya Yoongi selalu boner tiap menghisap darah Jimin.

Yoongi menarik taringnya keluar, pheromonnya menguar di udara bersamaan dengan aroma darah. Jimin semakin terangsang, putingnya masih dimainkan, bawahnya ditekan, dan sekarang pheromon mematikan Yoongi.

"Jimin," Yoongi mengelus wajah Jimin, "aku mencintaimu, kau tau itu?"

Senyuman tersungging pada wajah Jimin dengan lebar, ia meraih leher Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, berbisik parau, "aku tau, karena aku juga memiliki rasa yang sama padamu."

Dalam hitungan detik, jemari Yoongi sudah bermain pada penis Jimin, melakukan gerakan dengan ritme menggoda, dan tangan lainnya sibuk bermain dengan bagian sensitif Jimin, puting.

Jimin sendiri hanya meracau kenikmatan sambil berusaha mempertahankan posisinya di pangkuan Yoongi dengan memegang bahu pasangannya erat-erat.

"Jimin," suara berat Yoongi memanggil Jimin, sontak ia yang awalnya mendongak kenikmatan menunduk menatap Yoongi. Seketika bibirnya diraup napsu oleh Yoongi, meskipun demikian tidak sekalipun taring Yoongi melukai Jimin.

Jemari Yoongi semakin menggila, mendorong Jimin ke puncak. "Aaah, Yoongi!!!" Jimin melepas ciuman mereka untuk melenguh dan bernafas, sebelum akhirnya klimaks.

Jimin meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yoongi, naik turun bahunya menghirup nafas memenangkan diri. "Jimin," Yoongi berbisik sensual di telinganya sukses membuat bulu kuduk dan penisnya berdiri lagi.

Jari-jari Yoongi berpindah, dari penis Jimin menuju lubang analnya. Dengan bantuan semen Jimin, jari tengah Yoongi masuk dengan mudah. "Yoon-nggh-gi!! Dingin..." Rintih Jimin seketika.

Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi erat-erat di lehernya, sementara yang dipeluk balas melingkari tangannya yang bebas di pinggang Jimin. "Maaf Jim, aku memang selamanya dingin."

Leher Jimin menggeleng, "tidak, aku suka dinginnya dirimu," ucapannya seraya menatap Yoongi, tersenyum.

"AAAGH!" Jimin tiba-tiba meringis saat Yoongi memasukan jari kedua dan melakukan gerakan gunting secara cepat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Jimin merengek kembali menopang kepalanya dengan bahu Yoongi.

"Sayang, kau terlalu menggoda, aku tidak tahan."

Dengan sekali sontakan, Yoonggi melepaskan kejantanan yang semenjak awal ia tahan dalam celananya, dan lama sekali sontakan itu juga ia mengangkat Jimin untuk kemudian tepat mempersilahkan ia masuk. Jimin seketika melenguh panjang, padahal baru ujung Yoongi.

Sweater Jimin telah lama tanggal dari badannya, tinggal kemeja putihnya yang seutuhnya tidak terkancing lagi, sementara celananya sudah lepas dari dirinya beberapa saat lalu. Melihat dirinya yang hampir telanjang, ia merasa kesal dengan Yoongi yang masih dengan setelan baju bagusnya. Hanya jas Yoongi yang dilepas dengan dasi dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Selain kejantanannya yang lain tidak terekspos.

Maka perlahan dengan jari-jari bergetar Jimin berusaha melepaskan kancing kemeja Yoongi. Sadar dengan usaha kekasihnya Yoongi iseng dan perlahan mendorong Jimin turun agar penisnya bisa semakin masuk.

Jimin bergetar hebat dengan mengeluh, saat kancing terakhir terbuka Yoongi langsung mengentak masuk dengan sangat dalam menyentuh titik manis Jimin.

Yoongi mendorong Jimin ke kasur untuk rebahan (cuz rebahan is life), tangan Jimin meraih leher Yoongi meminta sebuah pagutan ciuman. Yoongi menerima ciuman Jimin dan langsung melakukan mengeluarkan dan memasukkan penisnya secara seksual berulang-ulang.

Di antara ciuman mereka Jimin melenguh nikmat , sementara jemari Yoongi tidak diam saja, mereka memanjakan penis dan puting Jimin.

Yoongi tiba-tiba mempercepat proses keluar masuk di anal Jimin, membuat Jimin berteriak kenikmatan. "Jim, aku hampir keluar."

"Aku juga, Yoon."

Dengan menyebutkan nama pasangan mereka, keduanya sampai di puncak kenikmatan. Yoongi meletakkan badannya di samping Jimin, namun Jimin dengan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa menarik tubuh Yoongi keatas tubuhnya untuk dipeluk.

"Earl Yoongi."

"Ya, Jimin?"

"Dirimu di mansion hingga lusa kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu beberapa kali lagi bisa?"

/

 **hell yeah, aku tau ini plotless and whatever pendek sekali kurang hot, setidaknya ini nambah dosa kita bersama.** **kalau ada typo atau salah ketik aku minta maaf. aku buat ini gara-gara terpesona sama serendipity mv jimin, indah banget. ga ada niatan jaddin M atau naena awokwokwokwkk.**

 **salam, _Eixa Tuven._**


End file.
